


Gold and Silver

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [52]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Reyna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Breeding Kink, Cock Rings, Dickgirl!Reyna, Domme!Reyna, Double Dildo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Jason, Omega!Percy, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Reyna, bottom!jason, sub!Jason, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When the Nine return from the quest, New Rome has twice as many praetors as it needs. And while trying to sort out who should be praetor, who was in charge in the end, Reyna and Jason grow particularly close to Percy.While Frank ends up being co-praetor at Reyna's side, Percy finds his place at the side of the mated pair of Reyna and Jason.





	Gold and Silver

PJatO || Praetorsome || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Gold and Silver || Praetorsome || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Gold and Silver

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (f/m/m), ABO-verse, dick-girl, mpreg, breeding kink, pregnancy, BDSM, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, double dildo, cock rings, orgasm denial

Main Pairing: Reyna/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: When the Nine return from the quest, New Rome has twice as many praetors as it needs. And while trying to sort out who should be praetor, who was in charge in the end, Reyna and Jason grow particularly close to Percy. While Frank ends up being co-praetor at Reyna's side, Percy finds his place at the side of the mated pair of Reyna and Jason.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Gold and Silver_

Reyna heaved a deep breath as she stood in front of her house. The house she lived in with her two omegas. Her very beautiful omegas. It was Saturday, so technically neither of the three had to go to work, but being the mayor, she was always extra-busy, so she had to leave her omegas alone for a few hours. Which wasn't a problem, they did like to play – and she had put them up to play nice.

Smiling slyly, she unlocked the door and kicked off her shoes.

Much had changed since the war had ended five years ago.

It had all started with the Nine returning to New Rome with _four praetors_. Technically, Jason had never stopped being praetor, but then Percy had been elected and somehow Frank had ended up praetor in the middle of it all. Nothing was a hundred percent official though. And while they tried to sort things out, Reyna had gotten to properly reconnect with Jason and to connect with Percy...

/flashback\

"Thanks, for letting me crash here", grinned Percy as he sprawled out on the bed.

"You're technically currently praetor, so you should live at the praetors' hour", offered Reyna.

"And... where do Jason and Frank sleep?", wondered Percy curiously.

"Frank prefers to stay at the cohort, where he stayed before", replied Jason, blushing lightly as he turned to look at Reyna. "And... I'm sleeping in our bed, if I'm allowed back in?"

"Your bed?", asked Percy and sat up wide-eyed. "Like, shared bed?"

"We were together before all of this mess", replied Reyna, resting a hand in Jason's neck. "Then he was stolen from me, his memories were taking and Juno, in her _unfathomable_ wisdom decided to put my omega with a beta. It took him to regain all of his memories... And I'm not upset with you for that, Jason. It wasn't your fault. I'm glad to have you back with me."

She pulled him into a soft kiss and Percy blushed as he watched them. Reyna was insanely gorgeous. All lean muscles, gentle curves, hard and dark eyes, long, soft hair. She was beautiful and impressive, the picture of an alpha, dominating and demanding respect and submission. And Jason was a typical omega. Cheeky, quick with his reflexes, cunning. As good a leader as an alpha, since ideally speaking a pack should be led by an alpha and an omega. Which was why Reyna had first ruled at Jason's side and then at Percy's. The praetors were, generally speaking, a set of alpha and omega. Now they had four, two omegas and two alphas. And even for an omega, Jason was really hot. Well-trained, with the electric blue eyes and golden-blonde hair. Not to mention the part where Percy had brewed a storm with Jason, which had been unlike anything else he had ever experienced. To have his powers harmonize with someone else was amazing.

So, yeah, Percy had had kind of a crush on Reyna during the brief time without his memories in New Rome and he had definitely developed a crush on Jason on board of the Argo II. To see the two of them kiss like that was _insanely hot_. Biting his lip, Percy curled up a little to hide his growing problem. Which... really very ineffective considering omega-arousal had a _very distinctive scent_ and alphas and omega were more than capable of detecting it. He flushed brightly as both Reyna and Jason broke apart and turned around to look at him in surprise.

Reyna's eyes darkened, pitch-black as she stared intensely at Percy, while Jason tilted his head like a curious puppy. Percy's blush brightened and he ducked his head in utter embarrassment.

"Right. I should... Maybe I should sleep at the cohort too", muttered Percy.

"You... _like_ Reyna?", asked Jason curiously as he stalked up to Percy. "I mean, I totally get it. She's the hottest alpha around. Most beautiful girl in town."

"...She... is", agreed Percy, cheeks still hot, though he avoided Jason's eyes.

"You like _Jason_ ", concluded Reyna amused as she came up behind Percy. "I mean, he is the most handsome omega we Romans have to offer. So pretty and fierce and powerful."

"...He is...", confirmed Percy, cheeks completely aflame.

"Oh. Oh, you like us both", grunted Jason surprised. "Really?"

"Babe, if he blushes any harder, his head is going to explode. Yes, really", confirmed Reyna amused, leaning in to cup Percy's cheek. "How lucky we are, to have the prettiest Greek omega interested in us, aren't we, Jason? So pretty, so _strong_ , so impressive."

She gently traced her hand down Percy's back, until she actually got to cup Percy's ass. And oh, it was a nice ass. One of the first things Reyna had noticed. That ass in those tight jeans. It had been the first time she had actively hated the fact that they were wearing togas. Percy's ass should not be hidden away by anything. In fact, not even jeans. It should be bare and accessible for Reyna.

"Rey!", chided Jason with a glare.

Reyna rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, pulling them around Percy's waist and resting them on top of Percy's very tempting ass, making them squeeze. Percy made a cute, high-pitched sound.

"There, I'm _sharing_ ", huffed Reyna. "It's a very squeezable ass."

"So... uhm... you guys... interested in me too, huh?", concluded Percy flustered.

"Such a clever little omega", whispered Reyna teasingly. " _Yes_ , very much so. When you were elected praetor, I thought I could make you mine. _Train_ you and present you to Jason by the time he would be returned to me and we could jeep you as _ours_."

Percy gasped – and Jason used that opportunity to kiss Percy and swallow the gasp. Blinking slowly, Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. Reyna smirked as she pressed up against Percy from behind, letting him feel her slowly hardening alpha-cock.

"Do you... wanna be ours?", asked Jason softly, kissing along Percy's jawline.

"Ye—es", gasped Percy, clinging onto them both, pushing back into Reyna.

"Good", purred Reyna, kissing his neck.

/flashback|end\

It had been a bumpy road for a while. Jason had made a promise to the gods, to build temples, while Percy needed to return to his mom and life. Reyna remained as the praetor, alongside Frank. They kept their long-distance-relationship going – though at first, Percy had thought it had just been a one-night-stand. But they visited each other regularly and in two year's time, Percy had graduated high school and was ready to move to New Rome for college, while Jason finally wrapped up the last of the temples. And after two years of not seeing each other often enough, they finally got to share a house again, got to casually kiss and touch and love each other.

They went to college together and graduated together. They lived together, courted each other and started their own lives together. Percy wanted to be a teacher and coach at high school, Jason wanted to become a doctor. Reyna all the while pursued her political career.

Now that they were done with college and Reyna was mayor of New Rome, they had decided to first concentrate on creating a _family_ together. All of them wanted it, felt like it was the right time for them. Reyna smiled pleased as she entered the bedroom.

Pregnancy had made both of her omegas insanely horny and both had pouted at her for leaving for work. So she had worked her omegas up nicely and left them desperate for more. The smile on Reyna's lips turned wicked as she smelt the heavy, thick and sweet scent of omega-arousal.

Percy and Jason were naked, both on all four. They were ass-to-ass, because a nice, thick, vibrating double-ended dildo was connecting them. Percy had one leg between Jason's and Jason had one between Percy's, their thighs tied together to make sure they couldn't move apart and pull the toy out of them. Percy's hands were tied to the foot-end of the bed, while Jason's were tied to the head-rest of the bed. This way, Reyna had the perfect view on their profile as she entered, their heavy, pregnant bellies prominent as they were both on their hands and knees like this.

"A—alpha", whimpered Percy pleadingly, turning to look at her. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to pout about your work, we know your work is important! We were totally punished enough, _please_ untie us and let us come, please, please, _please_."

Reyna snickered at that and slowly shed her clothes. She had left the dildo on the highest setting, knowing it was going to drive her horny omegas insane as it vibrated away, pressing against their prostates. The bounds of their thighs allowed just enough movement so they could rock back and forth and move the dildo just a little, fucking themselves on it. The cock-rings Reyna had applied before leaving made sure neither of her naughty omegas would come before her return.

Percy's cock-ring was silver, Jason's was gold. She loved decorating her omegas in jewelry, all the courting-jewelry she had given them over the years. For Percy, always silver with sapphires and aquamarines and other blue gems. For Jason, pure gold, sometimes with amber and other yellow-orange jewels that complimented his golden hair. That was how she had left her omegas too, decked out in their courting jewelry, decorated and pretty in gold and silver. Her treasures.

"Are you _sure_?", asked Reyna and came to stand in front of Percy, caressing his hair.

Percy gladly leaned into her, nuzzling her half-hard cock. Jason made an absolutely _miserable_ sound at that, wanting their alpha's attention too. Just to tease him some more, Reyna positioned herself with her cock pressing against Percy's pink and cunning lips.

"Good little omega, get me nice hard and wet and if you do a good job, I might actually fuck you as a reward, how does that sound, Percy?", asked Reyna teasingly.

"Ye—es, alpha, sounds good, super good", whimpered Percy, wrapping his lips around her.

"Reyna, not fair", whined Jason, pulling away from Percy and pushing back to fuck himself.

"Mh, criticizing your alpha. Not a clever thing to do if you want my cock", warned Reyna.

Percy was grinning around Reyna's dick at that. She was a strict but fair alpha. Both of them knew her rules, enjoyed her rules. Even her punishments, like this, was something Percy really loved. He loved being dominated by Reyna. She was a good alpha, taking good care of them.

"Okay, good boy, that's enough", assured Reyna, patting Percy's head. "Such a good omega does deserve a reward after all, don't you? And I know how much you crave my cock, mh?"

"Yes, alpha", agreed Percy, licking his lips hungrily. "So horny, need to be fucked by you, alpha."

"It was the best decision we made in a long, long time to finally start a family", whispered Reyna as she started to untie Percy. "Ever since I... bred the two of you, you're even more responsive, more needy and more sensitive to my touch and my commands."

Percy keened at that. After Percy was untied, Reyna also untied Jason – just to tie him down again, this time so he was facing Percy and Reyna. The blonde was pouting, though it was obvious he appreciated the view of Percy naked and decked out in jewelry, laying with his legs spread wide. His cock was hard and the silver cock-ring around it left him achingly hard. Jason tilted his head intrigued as he stared at Percy's round, pregnant belly. He liked that, a lot. Jason was totally into his pregnant omega, loved knowing that Percy was carrying their alpha's pups.

"Isn't he gorgeous, Jason?", asked Reyna teasingly, tracing Percy's stomach.

"Ye—es", groaned Jason, trying to fight his bonds. "Beautiful well-bred omega. So gorgeous."

Reyna smirked slyly as she parted Percy's legs and easily slipped into his gaping, greedy hole. The toy she had left inside her omegas had been nice and big, enough to prep them for her cock. She fucked Percy slow and steady, easing the cock-ring off to jerk him off while keeping eye-contact with Jason the entire time. The blonde looked endearingly defiant as he was forced to watch without being able to do anything. With a loud moan did Percy come into Reyna's hand. Hissing, she fucked into him harder, feeling her cock swell, and as she came, she tied herself to him. Sitting back, she marveled at Percy beneath her, spread out, decorated with silver jewelry, his pregnant belly standing out beautifully. Smiling, Reyna caressed it, patting it and tracing it until her knot deflated.

"Good, little omega", praised Reyna, kissing the top of Percy's belly. "Now, Jason. If you want me to fuck you too, be a good, little omega and get me hard again."

Pulling out of Percy, Reyna untied Jason and positioned him so his mouth was pressed against her messy cock. Jason greedily started lapping up the cum and omega-slick on her cock. He moaned at the mixed taste of both her alpha and her omega. Swallowing Reyna's soft cock whole, he sucked and worked hard to make her hard again. Once that was accomplished, Reyna patted his hair in praising and pulled out of his mouth. He gladly laid down and spread his legs wide for his alpha, allowing her to push into him and fuck him. Again, her thrusts were slow and nearly lazy, loving to draw it out and torture her pretty omegas just a little while longer. Getting the cock-ring off Jason, Reyna started to jerk him off in pace with her thrusts and the two came nearly at the same time, Reyna knotting Jason and Jason coming hard in her hand. Reyna smiled as Percy crawled up to them to curl against Jason and kiss him. She reached for the silver princess-plug with the sapphire set at the base. She eased it into Percy, making him sigh contently. And just like she had done with Percy before, she now started gently caressing Jason's round belly.

"So beautiful, both my pregnant, pretty omegas", whispered Reyna pleased.

"Mh... pretty, pregnant omega", agreed Jason, patting Percy's belly. "All round and well-bred. So pretty. Gonna make the prettiest pups ever, right?"

Percy grinned as he nuzzled into Jason's neck. "Dork. Your baby's gonna be just as pretty."

"You'll _both_ give your alpha the prettiest and cutest pups possible", corrected Reyna simply.

As her knot deflated, she pulled out and eased the golden princess-plug with the amber jewel at the base into Jason, keeping her cum in both her omegas and making them look even prettier. Smiling contently, she came to lay down between them, having one omega tucked under each arm.

Her pretty golden Roman, the mighty son of Jupiter.

And her pretty silver Greek, the mighty son of Poseidon.

Both hers, both pregnant with her off-springs, both beautifully responsive as they cuddled up to her, both the loves of her lives. Her greatest treasures, her mates, her omegas.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, I've really wanted to write this OT3 again! This was fun! *grins*
> 
> And next up is deeefinitely the grand finale. Polympians.


End file.
